The use of circuit boards for memory logic and other circuitry is well known in the data processing field. The interconnection of multiple circuit boards is advantageous in the design of large scale computing systems, which includes avionics systems which are designed for aircraft. One of the design criteria for an avionics system is that the system take up as little room as possible. In most designs, the circuit boards are placed in boxes and positioned in a parallel fashion relative to the other cards. This design has the advantage that the layout of the circuit card assemblies takes up as little room as possible and the shortest electrical path between and within the circuit cards is attained.
In order to make electrical connections between circuit card assemblies, connector devices are mounted on each card. The connector device on one circuit card assembly has many pins which extend outwards while the other circuit card assembly which is to be connected to has many electrical connection holes which receive the pins. In most cases the pins and the holes are quite small so it is desirable that an alignment device is provided so that the proper electrical connections are made. When these multiple circuit card assemblies are installed on aircraft, there are very stringent requirements for flight applications which limit the selection of connectors available for use on both commercial and military aircraft. In a harsh environment such as an airplane, the connector must continuously provide electrical connection while enduring such environmental factors as vibration and large changes in temperature.
A desirable feature for an electrical connector is that proper alignment between the connector pins and the connection holes is provided during the manual connection of the circuit card assemblies. A device should be provided which guides the connector pins into the connector holes without causing damage.
FIG. 1 discloses a prior art solution for providing electrical connection between two parallel mounted circuit card assemblies. The male electrical connector 2 has a body which in most cases is formed out of plastic. Extending from the body are two flanges 4. Between the flanges are the electrical connector pins 6 which are electrically connected through the body of the connector to the circuit card assembly. Mounted on a second circuit card assembly is a female electrical connector 8 which has multiple electrical connection holes which receive the connection pins 6. The electrical connection holes 10 provide the electrical connection to the components on the circuit card assembly. The flanges 4 serve a two-fold purpose. The first purpose is to provide alignment between the two electrical connections during the connection process. The inside surfaces of the flanges are only wide enough to receive the female electrical connector 8. Once the body of connector 8 passes between the flanges, there will be no lateral movement between the two connectors and the pins can be inserted into their respective electrical connection holes.
The second purpose of the flanges 4 is to provide protection for the electrical pins 6 when the circuit card assembly is being inserted into the black box, laying on a table, or is otherwise being handled. These flanges are slightly taller than the electrical pins and allow the circuit card to be placed on a table or other surface so that the pins do not directly contact any other hard surfaces.
The disadvantage of this prior art design is that it is a custom made device and is relatively expensive to produce. Because the number of electrical connections can change from circuit card assembly to circuit card assembly, this device must be custom made to suit a particular purpose. This type of electrical connector is not an off-the-shelf type of item because there are too many changes in the requirements necessary in order to use this device.
It is desired to have an electrical connection device for circuit card assemblies which provides an electrical connection which endures the harsh environment of the aircraft operation. This new electrical connection device should include all the features of the prior art, but be relatively simple in design and inexpensive to produce.